Answer to Javert
by PhantomDaae1981
Summary: Short prequel. Why would Javert be so focused on pursuing one particular runaway convict, when many others surely must have broken parole? Slight non-consensual domination, one-sided UST. Inspired by Jerome Pradon as Javert. Slash! FORMATTING ISSUES FIXED


**Summary:** Short prequel, establishing Javert's obsession with Valjean. Why would Javert be so focused on pursuing one particular runaway convict, when many others surely must have broken parole? Non-consensual domination, one-sided UST. Implied Valjean/Javert. Inspired by Jerome Pradon as Javert.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Les Miserables,_ nor do I own its characters. I do own this particular story.

**Warning:** This story contains slash! It also contains non-consensual domination, although there is no explicit sexual content.

_**~Answer to Javert~**_

**...1796: Toulon...**

Jean Valjean arrived at the prison in Toulon on a robbery conviction. He was sentenced to 5 years, but he had no intention of serving even 5 days.

Why should a poor man go to jail for stealing bread from a rich man's house? Valjean knew that family could afford to replace their kitchen window, and he knew they had food to spare. Meanwhile, he and his widowed sister were desperately hungry, while his young nephew suffered from the effects of malnutrition.

Valjean wouldn't have broken that window, wouldn't have stolen the loaf of bread, if he hadn't been sure that household was wealthy.

The five-year sentence was unfair; it was a simple as that.

And Valjean had no intention of seeing it through.

* * *

**...1810: Toulon...**

Javert was just 27 years old when he took over his adoptive father's position as warden of the prison in Toulon. Javert considered himself to be something of a priest; but, instead of marrying the Church Herself, Javert had married the Law.

Javert ruled over his charges with an iron fist. He found criminals to be universally repulsive.

Except for one.

* * *

Prisoner 24601 was a bit older than Javert, but three times as muscular. And, with his beard and his dominant attitude, he was the most masculine specimen Javert had ever seen.

And, for some reason, Javert was attracted by the challenge.

Women, even when criminal, were so _fragile. _And, in the proper context, Javert had to admit that they were moderately attractive.

But a vile and corrupt _man,_ a violent criminal who needed to _learn _submission, was infinitely more interesting.

And Prisoner 24601, with his multiple escape attempts, was the epitome of such a convict.

* * *

Valjean had no idea why prison guards had dragged him to Warden Javert's office. It was an uncomfortable journey; the chains around Valjean's wrists and ankles were heavy, and they chafed his skin.

After shoving him into the warden's office, the guards left. This was most unusual, and Valjean wondered if Warden Javert hoped to make Valjean turn informant.

It would never happen, of course; Valjean would not betray a fellow con. So many of them were innocent!

Javert leered across the desk at 24601.

"Do you know who I am, 24601?"

"My name is Jean Valjean," the prisoner muttered. "And you are the warden here."

_"My name is Javert,"_ the warden said severely. "You will address me as 'Javert.'"

"Fine."

"Say it!" Javert demanded.

Valjean looked at Javert in bewilderment.

_"I want you to say my name, 24601."_

Valjean simply rolled his eyes.

Javert responded by leaning across the desk and grabbing Valjean by his hair.

_"Alright!_ Your name is Javert. I understand. Now, what do you want of me?"

"I want you to understand your place beneath me," Javert smiled.

"I'm not so easily broken, Javert."

"Then, I shall enjoy trying..."

* * *

Valjean came to dislike being called to Javert's office. Javert seemed absolutely determined to break him, to humiliate him.

Sometimes, Javert simply beat Valjean senseless, while periodically caressing the convict's face with his club.

But other times, more frightening times, Javert would prod at Valjean's buttocks with his club. But Valjean remained defiant.

"You are _scum,_ 24601," Javert would murmur. "Call me your master; call me by my name. Tell me you won't forget me, not ever."

In these moments, Valjean would bite his lip, fearing what might happen next.

But he never caved.

And then, without fail, Javert would call the guards to return 24601 to his filthy cell. There were some lines Javert would not cross.

* * *

_Prisoner 24601 was so frustrating!_ He was the only prisoner whom Javert could not break.

Alone in his office, Javert poured himself a glass of wine. Then, he furiously scrawled the same three words over and over in his journal:

"I disgust myself... I disgust myself..."


End file.
